Cut Throat Killer: Miku of the Scissors
by Kirrari
Summary: When a girl is shunned from civilized society because of a "tiny" difference, she turns into a mysterious stranger that seems to have no logical purpose. Her intent is hidden but her conditions are simple. "Who is able to melt my frozen heart?"
1. Just the Ominous Prologue

_A/N: This isn't my first time writing a fanfic, but I pretty much gave up publishing a million years ago hahaha. Or thought I did. Well, anyways, enjoy my precious creation!... or so I would have said had she been mine to create. Why am I so unfortunate? O cruel fate! D: Enjoy though! Please rate/review teheh. It inspires my soul and it is also what allows me to hand you guys invisible cookies of awesome. :)_

_Edit: Oops, just forgot to warn you all that is most definitely NOT the usual Miku fanfic that you know. In fact, this was partially based off the song Scissorhands by Hatsune Miku so it carries a dark tone to it. I apologize if she isn't what you imagined but hey, it's all up to interpretation. xP  
><em>

**Just the Ominous Prologue**

The sounds of ragged breathing and the bitter stench of rust pervaded the environment. The air was full of that stinging smell. The aroma of newly exposed blood. A lone girl stood amidst the rancor. Her eyes lacked any seen emotion.

Eyes like an unwritten page. Empty and meaningless.

Pausing for a second, she stopped to lick a small wound that she had obtained from accidentally cutting herself. Yes… this was how it should be. Branded the devil's accomplice. Nearly burned at the stake, but just barely getting away. The girl scoffed internally. How funny. How sickeningly funny it was in the 21st Century to use stakes. Like she was a heretic. As if she was fated to murder the whole human race.

Was it going to turn out like this?

She'd probably kick the bucket sooner or later. If not due to some "human", then some animal. Didn't they know that she had a multitude of weaknesses like them? She was only a smidge quicker. A tad stronger. And perhaps a hundred times more deadly. Sighing, she admitted that this was coming to her. It was a gear in the workings of a clock. A misshapen gear, but one that still worked and one that still allowed the clock to go on with its duties.

_'C'mon_, she thought, _destroy me.'_

Destroy the race that you've toiled so long and hard for. It was ironic how they didn't realize how necessary she was. Brushing a slightly bloodied hand through a nearby puddle on the ground, she stared at the reflection facing her.

Even though they didn't like her, she was proud of what she saw. Two teal blue eyes gazing into her, equally matching teal blue hair, and her special feature, the one that got everyone so riled up: the scissor-like protrusions where her hands should have been. For the first time in five hours, she grinned. It was slightly maniacal. Slightly disturbing. Her teal irises appeared as if they held a red tint in them before reverting back to their normal state.

Was that glint even there? Who would have known except her? This girl was the one that all cowered before.

She spoke her name softly into the reflection as if to reassure herself of her own existence.

_"Miku..."_

Miku cradled her scissor-hands affectionately. Now who would be willing to love her next?

**Kirra says: Sorry about the short as hell prologue! I typed this up at work and it just happened to end abruptly. No worries though, because there's definitely more where that came from! ;)**


	2. Chapter One: Hate is War

**Chapter One: Hate is War**

Miku did her standard routine of surveying any damage that had been done. It had always been sort of an odd habit since she never really carried any remorse. Somewhat surprised but not in any way startled, she sensed an unknown object to her left while scanning the desolate battlefield. This _thing_, since it could not be called an animal, danced wildly around her like some psychotic demon.

Its eyes burned with blood lust and it stank of decay and rotten flesh. The simplest way to describe it would have been to say it was like a mutated dinosaur that melted in all the wrong places. But that would have been too simple a description. It was much more malicious-looking than even that, what with the strange pores on its body and a disfigured left eye.

Hideous.

In an instant, with barely any time to procure a thought, Miku had to whip her shoddily done twin tails to the side and dodge its mad descent for her soft, feminine body.

_'Hilarious, something finally wants me and I don't reciprocate appropriately. Another type four I see.'_, Miku thought sarcastically yet calmly. She methodically adjusted the scissors jutting out from her wrists and gazed at _it_, the monster labeled as a "type four", with a poker face.

Not showing fear was her specialty. That was the only way to survive in this cruel terrain after all. Getting chased like some kind of rare specimen one too many times left a foul taste in one's mouth when done for several years.

She spat out some red liquid before the fight. Blood. But not her own.

It was a fate that she had to deal with. Managing the blood of others was a real hassle, but there was nothing that could be done about it. Whatever the case, it was better this way. If they were already dead, there wouldn't be any issue with her having to rely on the kindness of others.

What a laugh. Kindness. Was there ever such a word? If so, could someone please remind her of its meaning?

In that same second however, Miku's mind was forced to re-focus on her target before she got carried away with needless feelings.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Her eyes flared with passion before dulling into their usual facade of blankness.

"...so I suggest you go dance along and play amongst the trees like a good four, understood?"

The sharp glint of her scissors could have been seen from a mile away. Fours were like saplings compared to the mighty twos and threes of this chaotic world. They had no fitting name, these beings of another plane.

_Why they arrived was up for debate, but all Miku knew was that the..._

She shoved the four into the air with a graceful, but deadly toss.

_only way to hinder them was by..._

And jumping up towards the sky as if defying the laws of gravity, the scissor-handed girl skillfully dodged another aim at her chest. She did a one-handed flip onto a nearby boulder and was already poised for another strike. Her face didn't break into a single sweat. In fact, it was shockingly serene and composed.

_stabbing them with a sharp, pointy item. _

_It_ let out a freakish scream that would have raised hairs on end had the entire vicinity not been evacuated of life. With a twist of her right "hand", the creature slumped to ground in absolute defeat. As quickly as it had appeared, it soon gasped out a yellow shard that glistened like the sun's rays and began rotting in an alarming manner. Miku stared at it with a bored expression before it dissolved into a charred dust that resembled tampered ashes. She gently picked up the shard and pocketed it for safe keeping. Patting the side of her torn black jacket, she casually walked away from the battlefield.

_It was an everyday thing._

_She was already immune to its horror._

_What a circus this world turned out to be.  
><em>

Sighing yet again (it seemed she was doing this more and more frequently), she grabbed a fistful of the same sparkling shards that came from the _thing_ and threw them to the heavens. They crashed onto the rocky gravel with a shatter and released brilliant rainbow-colored lights every time they collided with the ground.

"Hmph, I need a good lollipop to reward myself. I wish these things rewarded lollipops when you defeated them. They only seem to give away...", Miku spoke to herself with morbid humor but then stopped mid-sentence.

She grimaced very slightly. It was so slight that one would have had to have known her well enough to even notice that her expression had changed.

"Well, fiesta time is starting again. Looks like four brought his buddies three and three point five to join the party. I'm deeply ashamed that I haven't been the best host."

The lights radiated with beauty as they floated higher and higher until they became tiny glimmering pinpoints that couldn't be seen with regular vision.

"I seem to have forgotten to make lunch."

Then she lunged.

**Kirra says: How is it? Should I continue? I'm not quite sure because it's still hazy as to what direction I should take. I would love for this to have a romantic element to it, but it seems sort of a moot point if this is just Miku-based. Please rate and review! Care to "hand" me your input? :)**


	3. Chapter Two: Hello, Insert Name Here

**A/N: If I get more reviews, that'll surely give me super strength! Bad Yugioh the Abridged references aside (I highly doubt that anyone understands ohohoho), I would be delighted for you to continue reading and rating and reviewing or perhaps, all three, at leisure. Pleeeease? And oh, I'm going to add the rest of the cast so don't worry your pretty little heads about that! ;) (I do apologize for the short chapters, I'm about to go to the Philippines so I've been a busy busy gal!)  
><strong>

**Chapter Two: Hello, (Insert Name Here)**

Clapping her hands to get rid of unwanted dirt, Miku glanced at everything in mild disdain. Well, she didn't exactly hate this life but she sure as _hell _didn't like it. Would it have been cliche to say that she hadn't always been this way? But of course, how could _anyone_ have lived like this without changing drastically? It was certainly a large stretch to say that she had a "peaceful childhood" but she was by no means as cold as she seemed at first glance.

All she ever had was Master. All she ever needed was Master. Master was all that mattered.

But even _he_ had the gall to go and abandon her for a better place. That was what the man had mentioned at the funeral a long time ago. Back when she used to hide her abnormality with petty things like long sleeves and artificial cover ups. Those days were almost begging her to return to them.

But she knew humans were constantly seeking their _own _selfish happiness. None of it was for others. Ever.

Miku felt herself slipping into a dark place again.

She pushed everything, as in all her thoughts, aside and closed her eyes with a look of deep concentration. Exhaling in a practiced way (that in itself indicated how many times she had to do this), Miku attempted to let go of her memories. It was like an effective drain on any lingering regrets.

"Delete.", she softly whispered to no one and anyone. Like a reset button, she reverted back to strict business. She needed "time outs" like this every now and again otherwise...

Otherwise wasn't an option.

The girl let out a puff of breath. Inhaling the cold air, she let the crisp wind surround her. And then, by using the strength in her diaphragm, she began to sing.

A powerful song full of untold feeling. The feeling that she desperately tried to get rid of, she poured into this song.

With words that had no meaning and a tune that knew no proper or earthly melody, she sang. It was frightening, terrifying, and downright eerie how it almost reached in to grab one's soul. Her song reverberated throughout the space she occupied. She didn't understand why she sang. Why was singing so...

So...

"Fulfilling?" A disembodied voice finished her thought for her. Miku briefly narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The voice that she had let out freely clamped shut tightly like a vice. It was like a woman was speaking to her. Or a man. No. Which was it? She couldn't discern these human's voices anymore because she had taken many liberties to avoid contact except in special cases. Someone was talking to her? Like this?

She immediately spoke in a sober tone of voice, "How did you sneak up on me? What trick did you pull?" Miku was honestly surprised, but she would never let it show in front of a stranger. No human had had the talent or ability to sneak up on her in all her time on the run. This was a new discovery.

An undesirable discovery though. But a discovery nonetheless.

The voice chuckled. It said jokingly, "No tricks. Just wanted to see what all the fuss what about... is this all we have? A little girl with pigtails?"

It was near. Very near. The voice was mocking her. It was mocking her weakness. This same girl who had defeated hordes of things was being toyed with by a person that she couldn't even detect.

It was frustrating, but she maintained the illusion of being aloof.

She yawned to show that she was uninterested. Calling out semi-loudly, Miku said to the stranger, "Whatever." It was her best, "I don't care so I'm leaving _now_ voice."

"I'm going away now. You're just in my way. Just like everything el-"

A hot feeling crept up on her and she staggered in an unusual way.

She froze awkwardly. It was as if she was glued to the ground. One leg was positioned in front of the other in a walking motion and the other followed behind it. Her arms were similarly halted. The only thing she could do was blink in confusion.

_'What the...'_

The voice laughed, its sound rising in intensity until it seemed to engulf her.

"Why run?"

_"Why run?", a man cocked his head to the side playfully. He smiled reassuringly as well for effect. "Nothing's going to harm you as long as I'm around. Nothing. Lean on me for once, that's what I'm here for. Miku."_

Miku was flooded with yet more memories of her past life. The life that she could no longer attain. The life that she had left. Cringing, she struggled to keep up her mask. She couldn't let the mask break. The mask will not break.

_The mask will not break._

Her chant went unheard. She let out a barely inaudible groan but hastily stifled it. Her muscles weren't used to being restricted for so long. Miku was always moving. And this was a tight and uncomfortable bind. Talking or making any kind of sound seemed like it was also difficult.

"Oho... what nice scissors you have here... can I play with them? It's alright with you isn't it?", the voice sounded like it was in awe. Was that a hint of respect? That wasn't possible. What normal person would respect something like her?

This whole exchange was done blindly too. How unfair. The voice could view her perfectly as much as they wanted and she was pretty much a rag doll waiting to be beaten.

Miku wasn't about to be taken in by this however. She had learned a couple useful techniques on her little escapades. The last thing she was going to do was submit before some unseen force. Her teal eyes held a knowing glint in them, but they were still as icy as ever. The scissor-handed girl had already formulated a ten-second plan to counter-attack. She stared listlessly into the vacant lot to throw off suspicion. It was her turn to be unpredictable.

No matter how much pain it was to talk, this was only a minor setback.

"Ten. You have ten seconds stranger.", Miku relayed through gritted teeth.

One could almost hear an 'oh!' of surprise.

The voice paused as if assessing the sudden turn of events. There was a smirk in its tone as it spoke.

"The stabby girl fights back eh? How interesting ahaha! It's about time I showed myself no?"

A lighter and more high pitched voice followed, echoing the other.

"But which do you prefer?"

The deeper voice returned.

"Which?"

The captive girl shrugged nonchalantly and made her index and ring finger twitch. This went without notice apparently as the voice (or it was now _voices?)_ waited patiently for her answer.

She muttered simply, "Your ten seconds is up."

The voices blended together seamlessly forming into one.

"I knew you were interesting. Let's play a game shall we?"

**Kirra says: Who is "Master"? Where is this going? Who is this new character! Of course, it should be fairly obvious, but those new to Vocaloid may not know, soooo... go figure I guess? Friends or foe? Does Miku get a lollipop for her efforts in the end? Stay tuned dear readers! And of course, review review review! (i'll stop saying that so often, it's just a bit of a joke haha) :D  
><strong>


End file.
